Spectroscopy can be used as a means to identify the chemical and physical composition of a sample by its unique interaction with incident light. Different samples will produce unique optical signatures in the resulting transmitted or reflected light, which can be used to identify the composition of substances ranging from liquids, solids, gases, polymer films, gels, powders, emulsions, and solutions.